Orianna Reveck
|-|Orianna= |-|Dark Star Orianna= Summary |-|Original Lore='Orianna' is a technical marvel comprised entirely of clockwork, but it was not always so - she was once a girl of flesh and blood. As a young child in Piltover, Orianna fell ill, and her dying organs were replaced with elaborate prosthetics until she became the first fully mechanized person. Her closest companion is the mechanical ball she created to serve as her protector and friend. Introspective and curious about her place in the world, Orianna seeks her true purpose. |-|Event Horizon Lore=Born out of the remnants of a magnificently advanced system, Orianna serves the Dark Star with meticulous precision. She dances across galaxies in an endlessly horrifying performance, the only witness is the silent trail left in her wake. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 1-C Name: Orianna Reveck, the Lady of Clockwork Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Late teens to early 20s Chronologically, 2-3 Physically Classification: Clockwork Robot (Techmaturgical Construct, Formerly Human), Inventor, Dancer | Dark Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Energy Projection (Via The Ball), Damage Boost (Via Clockwork Windup), Electricity Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation (Via Command - Dissonance), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Command - Dissonance, Durability Amplification Via Command - Protect), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the opponent's speed Via Command - Dissonance), Forcefield Creation (Via Command - Protect), Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Due to being a robot) |-|Dark Star=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other Hextech-augmented champions such as Camille and Jayce) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human+ | At least Multi-Galactic by virtue of size (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters with magic and The Ball | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Ball Intelligence: Very High (Able to simply glance at objects and immediately know their exact dimensions, able to solve complex formulas that would normally take hours in a matter of seconds) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clockwork Windup:' Orianna's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. Consecutive attacks against the same target apply a stack of Clockwork Winding, increasing Clockwork Windup's damage. Attacking a new enemy cleanses the previous target of all Clockwork Winding stacks. *'Command - Attack:' Orianna commands The Ball to fly to the target location and remain there, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, reduced for each enemy hit. *'Command - Dissonance:' Orianna commands The Ball to emit an electric pulse around its current location, dealing magic damage to all enemies around it and leaving an electric field on the area, granting allies and herself bonus movement speed and slowing enemies upon walking in the field. *'Command - Protect:' Orianna commands The Ball to fly to the target allied champion or herself and attach itself to her target, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and shielding her target on arrival. The Ball grants whomever it is attached to bonus armor and magic resistance. *'Command - Shockwave:' Orianna commands The Ball to unleash a shockwave, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and flinging them towards, and possibly over, The Ball. Key: Base | Dark Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Artificial Characters Category:Robots Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2